The method of drying vehicles using air-blowing devices is well known in the art of vehicle washing. Typically, jets of air are directed onto a vehicle surface by nozzle means arranged on a blower manifold blowing or sweeping water off the vehicle from front to back. A problem inherent with this method is that water begins to accumulate as it is blown from front to back, increasing the likelihood that the jets of air will either miss some of the water or be unable to completely remove it from the vehicle surface. A solution to this problem has been to provide a V-shaped curtain of air to sweep water both laterally and rearwardly relative to the vehicle surface. This has been done by arranging a set of air-directing nozzles in a triangular pattern on a manifold, such as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,193. While this arrangement does create a V-shaped curtain of air, there are several disadvantages to this triangular grouping on a conventional manifold. The air blown onto the vehicle must be traveling at a high velocity to move the water droplets clinging to its surface. To create a curtain of air having a sufficient width to sweep water from the entire top surface of a vehicle, the nozzle openings of the triangular grouping would either have to be very large in diameter, requiring an enormously powerful blower to produce the same high velocity air flow as a more economical blower with smaller nozzle openings, or the manifold would have to be situated relatively far from the vehicle surface to provide sufficient coverage, in which case the velocity of the air would quickly dissipate before reaching the vehicle. Furthermore, in order to accommodate air-directing nozzles in a triangular grouping having a width at least approximating the width of a vehicle, the surface area of a conventional manifold on which the nozzle means is arrayed, and thus the manifold itself, would have to be fairly large and unwieldy.